A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of latching devices, and more particularly to an improved handle and latch assembly for a portable personal computer.
B. Art Background
In the field of personal computers, computers which are portable and may easily be carried from place to place are commonly referred to as "lap-top" computers. Typically lap-top computers are compact in size and relatively light in weight. Because of their portable nature, lap-top computers are usually configured differently then most other personal computer systems. A lap-top computer is usually a single, integrated, unit. All of the elements of the computer are placed within one housing. This is in contrast to most personal computer systems where the elements of the system, such as the keyboard, video display, and Central Processing Unit (CPU) are physically distinct entities. The integrated nature of lap-top computers is desirable because it enhances their portability.
Most lap-top computers have a main body section which contains all of the essential circuitry of the computer such as the CPU, the power supply, and data storage devices, such as a floppy or hard disk. Attached to the front of the main body section is a keyboard unit which allows a user to communicate with the computer. There is a top cover section which is placed over the keyboard unit. The cover section is connected to the main body section by a hinge. The hinge allows the cover to be opened upwards, revealing the keyboard.
The top cover performs several functions. First, when closed, it covers the keyboard, thus protecting the keys while the computer is being transported. The cover also usually holds the display unit of the lap-top. When the cover is lifted upwards, the display unit is visible to the user. In this manner, the display unit is also protected. The display unit can be a video monitor, a liquid crystal display, or any other equivalent device. Often, when the cover is rotated upwards the computer is turned on.
The cover is typically held in a closed position by means of a latch assembly. This latch locks the cover in the closed position. When the latch is manually released, the cover can be opened. In prior art devices, the latch assembly consists of two separate locking elements. These locking elements are most often located on the top of the cover, near the left and right edges of the computer. Typically, the locking elements must be released simultaneously to release the cover. In prior art devices it is not possible for a user to reach both locking elements with one hand. Thus, it is necessary for the user of a lap-top computer to use both hands to open the cover. At times, this may prove to be inconvenient. Another drawback of prior art latch assemblies is that having two separate locking elements adds to the overall complexity of the latch assembly and increases the manufacturing costs associated with the computer.
Since lap-top computers are by their very nature portable, they include a handle with which the user can pick up the computer. However, in prior art devices, the handle does not have any other functional use. It is simply "dead weight" which adds to the total weight of the computer. This extra weight is undesirable because lap-top computers are designed to be as light as possible so that they may be carried more easily.